Broken Memoirs
by Ash to Dust
Summary: Sylar had forgotten what it felt like to feel emotion. Slowly going mad as he's kept in a company cell he begins to become more like the man he once was. But then they dump an old friend into the neighbouring cell and everything changes. Sylar/GabrielXOC
1. Ad Meliora

**I was glancing over old stories and this one begged to be revised so here I am, revising it. Hope readers old and new enjoy!**

Part 1 – Ad Meliora (Towards Better Things)

_-1988-_

_'Gabriel Gray get yourself down those stairs right now! You're going to be late!' The shouting was nothing new, not to Gabriel, it was all he had known whenever he had done something wrong. Never physical violence, his mother abhorred that sort of behaviour, but that never stopped her telling him exactly what she thought of his supposed laziness. _

_Sometimes he wished that he could be enough for her just as he was. Surely that was not so much to ask?_

_Banishing such thoughts from his head because Gabriel knew without a doubt that such thoughts wouldn't do anything to improve his mother's mood he hurriedly finished packing his bag before hurrying down the stairs. Without glancing at the clock he knew he was running exactly two minutes and fourteen seconds late._

_That was another recent development. At first he had shaken off his ability to understand things as a bizarre but natural aptitude but now it was verging on scary, maybe he had been working with clocks too long._

_'Ah, there's my special boy.' Gabriel did his best to hold in a grimace, not wanting his mother to see his adverse reaction to that particular nickname. He was, after all, nothing special._

_'Good morning mom.' He said quietly as he embraced her, in return he received a piece of toast._

_'You had better eat that on the way if you want to catch the bus.' Oh yes, first day of high school, big school, grown-up school. If there was one thing you tried your best to do was avoid making a bad first impression and if he missed the bus, he's be doing exactly._

_'Thank you mom, I'll see you later.' Gabriel started off at a normal pace but the moment he was out of sight of the house he burst into a sprint, his mind insisting on telling him exactly how late he was still running._

_In the end Gabriel was lucky, the bus had been running late as well, mainly due to the large number of clueless first years like him who had no idea what the correct amount of change was or where it was cool to sit. Unluckily, he'd ended up at the back of the queue meaning that by the time he got on it was standing room only unless you wanted to be teased for asking an older kid to move over._

_Gabriel wasn't brave enough to risk that. He got enough teasing for looking old fashioned, with his perfect clothes and glasses, not helped by his natural shyness. He'd always had trouble making friends because he didn't want to do cruel things to fit in; as a result he'd kept his head down, done his work and generally avoided other people._

_'Look kid, are you gonna sit down or not?' Pulling himself out of his thoughts Gabriel's eyes met those of a girl who must have been at least ninth grade, if not tenth. Realising that she had moved over to vacate the seat next to her Gabriel blushed at his lack of observation and promptly sat down._

_'You're gonna sit with that loser?' The taunt came from one of the boys sat the back. He was everything Gabriel wasn't, cool, rebellious and annoyingly handsome. Much to Gabriel's surprise, rather than just ignoring the taunt the girl next to him turned round and yelled right back._

_'Yeah, you got a problem with that?' Gabriel watched in astonishment as the boy backed down immediately and shut up. Turning back down from the confrontation Gabriel got his first proper look at his saviour and was barely able to stop his gasp of shock._

_She was beautiful. Framed by the light from the sunrise streaming in through the window, long golden curls fell into her face and her striking blue-green eyes were now focussed on the book she had propped up against the seat in front. She looked like the kind of girl who would have to throw the boys off, why was she being so kind to him?_

_'You ok kid?' Gabriel blushed once again, he was pretty sure she'd caught him essentially checking her out._

_'Yeah, I'm fine, thanks.' His voice came out quiet and insecure, suddenly he felt embarrassed that it hadn't broken yet; at least the boys at the back had that._

_'Sure? Look, ignore the idiots at the back; they're just trying to be clever despite their limited IQ. You're a new kid right?' Gabriel nodded, still not trusting his voice to come out without squeaking, 'What's your name kid? No, let me guess, shy, geeky, alarmingly cute, I'd say you look like an angel to me.'_

_If Gabriel had been blushing before it was nothing compared to this, his face was practically burning. He was fairly sure that the girl next to him, who was way out of his league, had just flattered him, or maybe even flirted. But something else had struck him in that moment, her voice was filled with compassion and it was one of the nicest feelings he'd ever experienced, he'd never received compassion from his mother._

_'It's Gabriel, Gabriel Gray.' He would forever thank the heavens that he had managed to sound vaguely confident, first impressions were important after all._

_'See? I was right!' Her happy exclamation caused him to glance up in surprise, a moment after making eye contact she extended a hand to him. 'Megan Heath, it's nice to meet you Gabriel.'_

_In the middle of the bus on the way to high school on the first day of term, a shy boy and a popular girl shook hands and a life-long friendship was formed._

-2011-

'What have the results shown so far?' Two men stood in a corridor, their conversation hushed and urgent.

'Well sir, the prisoner has certainly exhibited signs of interrupted sleep, I'm fairly sure we will soon start getting verbal feedback.'

'Yes, well, let me know the moment that happens.' One man turned, ready to leave.

'Sir, I don't mean to intrude but this guy must have had a seriously mucked up past for the drugs to take effect so quickly.'

'On that front, at least, you're on the right lies, but trust me, Mr Gray has done enough to deserve far worse than a few nightmares.'

Noah Bennet turned and left the scientist behind in the corridor, the new recruits always had moral issues at first, especially those from the medical profession; he'd make sure that recruit got the full brief on Sylar before he got sympathetic for the man, if you could describe Sylar as a man. A monster would be a better description.

Halfway across the building and several metres underground Sylar woke with a start for the third time that night. Or at least he assumed it was night, the artificial light produced by the bare bulb was no help in judging the time of day.

Running a hand through hair that badly needed a wash Sylar took several deep breaths to calm his racing heart. The nightmares themselves were no longer unusual, whatever drug they had him on this time it was certainly doing its job in ensuring he was constantly exhausted. Tonight however, had been the first time he had thought of _her_ in over two years.

Before his latest dream he had been reliving some of his earliest memories, including the one of seeing a woman murdered at a café before being picked up by his mother. But now, they had suddenly jumped forward six year to the day he had met Megan Heath.

Even now, several minutes after returning to full awareness he could still picture her face, her eyes, and with her reappearance in his dreams, so came the reappearance of the remnants of Gabriel, which was perhaps the last thing he wanted. Sylar imagined that if they decided to do a psychological evaluation of him he would probably be diagnosed with split personality disorder.

But still, Megan was associated with a better time in his life and now that he considered it, that was probably the reason he had dreamed about their encounter so vividly compared to his other memories. That meeting was probably the first time in his life he had been truly happy, most of his childhood he had been shunned and rejected by his peers and looked down upon by his mother, but Megan had accepted him for who he was by moving over so he could sit down on the bus, a show of true kindness.

Sylar promptly shook those thoughts away; they were edging uncomfortably close to sentiment and therefore Gabriel territory. Besides, he wasn't that man anymore.

After all, Megan was possibly the only reason he had ever had moments of doubt and guilt for his actions over the past four odd years. Megan was to blame for his current situation as well, he had hesitated because his newest victim had looked like her and that pause had cost him his freedom. He would have been better off if he had never met her.

He didn't want to be Gabriel anymore, Sylar was stronger, revered, feared. But Gabriel was always there, in the back of his head and Gabriel's ever increasing guilt and anger at Sylar's actions made him wonder why Gabriel hadn't already won the battle for control. Instead Sylar kept going, hoping the fear of relapsing to such a state would be enough to keep Gabriel frightened enough to refrain from acting.

It had worked so far.

But now he could feel Gabriel gaining strength, and ground. Locked away in a cell, having drugs forced into him that blocked his acquired abilities, Sylar wasn't able to scare Gabriel away anymore. All he could do was hope that an opportunity would arise and he would be able to escape.

The thought of escape forced his head up, despite the lethargy that wanted to drag him down, in order to re-examine his surroundings. The cell remained unchanged; it was the same four thick grey walls with a thick sheet of glass spread across one, cold grey concrete floor and very thick locked door that had greeted him when he had first arrived here. No privacy, no way out.

It only made him hate his captors all the more, he valued his freedom more than anything and they had taken that away from him. He received the bare minimum in terms of sustenance, a shower once a week, he was only allowed near a razor to shave if several guns were pointed at him.

What would Megan think of him now?

'A penny for them,' Noah Bennet's voice pulled Sylar out of his moping, but he didn't grant his tormenter the courtesy of turning to face him. Besides there was no way he could mistake the voice, Bennet was the only voice other than his own that had heard since arriving here.

'Go away.' To his surprise, Bennet did exactly that, normally he stayed and stared at him until he cracked and lashed out in anger, or related the mundane events of his day to tease Sylar with thoughts of freedom. But Sylar couldn't help but feel grateful that Bennet had respected his wishes this time.

He really needed some time to think.

As Noah Bennet walked away a smirk appeared on his lips, Sylar was thinking about his past alright, now was just a matter of time before he slipped up and they had the key to Sylar's greatest weakness.


	2. Captive: December

_-1986-_

_Gabriel would have blushed if he had not being pointedly ignored the stream of obscenities that were currently flowing from his best friend's mouth. It wasn't that he was ignoring Megan, far from it, but such words were not ones he liked to hear._

'_Sorry Gabe.' She muttered in between curses, 'My calculator just broke, my maths exam is first thing and I can't find anyone who can lend me one.' Gabriel glanced down at the offending item currently resting in her hands._

'_Can I have a look?' He asked quietly._

'_Sure, if you can fix it…' She let the sentence trail of and handed the calculator to him, albeit rather dubiously. Gabriel slipped the back off the calculator and examined its workings. Instantly he knew how it worked and what was wrong._

'_You got something with a small point?' He asked whilst absentmindedly fiddling with the various resistors and wires, a moment later Megan handed a compass to him._

'_You're sure you can fix this, right?' Megan asked allowing the tiniest amount of fear into her voice._

'_Of course I can.' He replied, pushing the disconnected component back into place. Handing back the compass he put the back on again and turned it over. He knew it had worked before he pressed the 'on' button but Megan's face was priceless when the screen let up._

'_Oh Gabe you're a genius.' Then she promptly hugged him, much to his initial embarrassment, he refused to admit that he liked the sensation and the emotions that came with Megan's words._

_The tingling feeling didn't leave until he got home from school and he was faced with trying to please his parents, or rather, his mother, it had been a long time since his father had even acknowledged his prescence._

'_Gabriel? Is that you?' No mothers it's Superman, who do you think it is?_

'_Yes,' He replied out loud, best to keep his thoughts to himself, 'it's me.' A moment later his mother appeared in the doorway to the kitchen._

'_There's my special boy.' She said with a smile. Inwardly Gabriel groaned, he hated it when she called him special, because he wasn't, 'Your tea's nearly ready.' He nodded in response and trudged upstairs to his room. The watch he had been working on yesterday was still sat on his desk, waiting for him. But today he walked past it and flopped onto the bed._

_He could still picture Megan's delighted face._

_Blast, he thought._

_I'm falling for her._

-2007-

Sylar had never liked Christmas. He had never liked winter in general. It was cold and wet and dark. The snow had always reminded him of his mother's obsession with snow globes. He still flinched at the thought of them. Was this a new way of torturing him? Having to listen to all the company's employees talking about their holiday plans?

If it was it was still preferable to the nightmares.

Every night he was haunted by her, her voice, her smile, he couldn't get away from her. Perhaps she was his conscience trying to break through. But he didn't care if she was; he just wanted the dreams to stop because he hadn't slept more than four hours in the past few days.

Feeling exhaustion and yet being unable to die isn't a nice feeling.

He was beginning to wonder if the company had forgotten about him. They certainly hadn't been checking on him and he hadn't seen Noah Bennet for over and week. It wasn't the first time he'd suspected that they'd left him without anything to see how long he could survive for. But surely they already knew the answer?

He would live forever.

But that didn't mean that the lack of food and water was pleasant, far from it in fact. The constant hunger and thirst were slowly driving him mad.

_You're telling me._

Go away.

_You know I won't. I'm here for as long as you are._

Great, now he was arguing with himself. Or maybe he was arguing with the remains of Gabriel Gray? Either way, it was proof that sooner or later his head would become nothing more than a vegetable, or something along those lines.

He was so wrapped up in thought that he hardly noticed the footsteps stopping outside his cell, or the click as the door swung open.

'Sylar…' He ignored the voice; he didn't like the emotions that came with it. They reminded him of her voice when she had moved over to let him sit down on the bus.

'What do you want this time?' He ground out, stubbornly refusing to turn around.

'To see if you wanted anything.' Sylar would have laughing if he had had the energy.

'Wanted anything? Well you could start with food, water, sedatives, room service, freedom…' He could have carried on for hours but he assumed that Bennet would just go away if he did. He didn't want him to go away. Bennet was here for a reason and he needed to find out what.

'What about your powers?' Bennet added simply. Sylar groaned inwardly.

'Yeah, that would be nice.' At least I could leave here without making too much of a fuss, or a mess.

_But the hunger would come back._

What have I told you about talking to me?

_I chose not to listen._

'Sylar..?' He shook himself back into awareness and finally turned around. Noah Bennet was stood by the door, which was ajar. For a moment Sylar would have sworn that there was some concern in his eyes. But it went as quickly as it had appeared, 'Look, I can't get any of those things. If I did you wouldn't be the only one dying in a cell, but it you want something else that's reasonably harmless…' Again Bennet let the sentence trail off.

'A broken watch,' He replied instantly, registering Bennet's bemused look, 'With a set of watch repair tools.' Bennet paused, thinking it over.

'Why that?'

'Well, it was that or the snow globe.' He replied and he watched a Bennet's lips turned upwards in a slight smile. Who would have thought that Sylar had such a good sense of humour?

'I'll see what I can do.' Then Bennet was gone and Sylar was left alone with his thoughts again. He settled down in the corner of the cell and waited for the nightmares to return as he knew they would.

Surprisingly Bennet returned the following day with a broken watch and a set of tools. He stayed and watched as the serial killer carefully pulled apart the broken watch and set to repairing it. It was fascinating to watch, he just wondered whether he should have told the man that it was his watch, one Sylar himself had broken nearly a year ago.

But seeing Sylar so immersed in his work Bennet decided that the information could wait until later.


	3. Captive: January

_-1988-_

_Megan was watching him repairing watches again. He didn't know how she found the patience to just sit there for hours on end watching as he fiddled with the delicate insides of a watch._

'_How does it work?' She asked unexpectedly she eyes still fixed on his watch. It was quite strange to think that a sixteen-year-old girl was sat on his bed watching him work. She was a year older than him. Surely she had something better to do?_

'_You see this cog?' He asked as he pointed to one of the turning wheels._

'_Yes.'_

'_That's what keeps the time. The battery powers this cog which turns a certain number of times a minute with different amounts of power. At the moment it's turning exactly sixty times a minute.'_

'_Right…' He could tell that she didn't understand. But he didn't mind. For a moment he allowed himself the luxury of a glimpse of his friend. The sunlight filtering through the window was making her look even more beautiful than normal. Since when did I think about beauty? He asked himself._

_Megan wasn't the prettiest girl in her year or the cleverest. She had light brown hair, curly and almost golden, a little dusting of freckles and stunning grey-green eyes. _

_But as the sunlight fell over her as she lay on her stomach on his bed she was the most amazing thing in the world. It took all he had to tear his gaze away and to go back to repairing the watch. Minutes passed in silence but he could feel her eyes on him._

'_Gabe,' Megan began timidly. Gabriel stopped working and turned to face her._

'_Yes?'_

'_Are you doing anything this Friday?' The question threw him. He'd assumed that she was going to ask about the watch again._

'_I don't think so, why?' Intrigued he pulled off his glasses and gave her his full attention._

'_It's just occurred to me that we've been friends for years but we've never actually gone out together. You know, just to socialise.' Megan looked adorable with the slight frown that now adorned her face._

'_I know we haven't.'_

'_Well, do you want to come and see a film with me, on Friday that is?' Gabriel paused, he knew his mother wouldn't approve, but she didn't approve of Megan sitting and watching him work. She didn't trust Megan not to 'hit' on her special boy._

'_I'll see.' Megan nodded, taken the answer as an uncertain yes. After a moment she looked down at her watch, only to see that it had stopped._

'_Gabe, could you do me a favour?'_

'_Sure.' She took off her watch and handed it to him. Bursting into laughter as a bemused expression passed across his face._

'_It just broke.'_

'_Oh.' He fixed her watch in record time as she collected her things and pulled on her shoes. By the time she was ready her watch was as good as new._

'_Thanks Gabe.' She said and hugged him before leaving, 'See you on Friday!' She called over her shoulder and then she was gone._

_Friday, he could do that._

-2008-

A year had passed again. Usually Sylar would be happily celebrating with the rest of the world but this year all he had for company was a cockroach and four empty walls.

The watch had long since become a boring project. He'd broken and repaired more times than he could remember and Bennet hadn't come by to pick it up yet. Perhaps he'd forgotten about it. At least he knew what the time was now, so he didn't have to guess between the times what they called 'food' was shoved into his cell.

But at least they were feeding him now. He was seriously beginning to think that they'd forgotten him altogether.

_Yeah, sure they'd forget a serial killer who talks to himself._

It's not my fault you get lonely.

_It's not mine that you answer back._

Well, it's someone to talk to.

_I feel so wanted, your only company._

Silence filled his head as he blocked Gabriel's voice out. The brief exchanges were the only contact he had with anyone except the doctors who occasionally came and poked him with something. The loneliness hadn't been too bad at first but he was beginning to understand why people left in solitude tended to go mad. They craved contact.

He'd even be willing to talk with Bennet right now, just to know that someone was there.

Much to his surprise it wasn't Noah Bennet who ended up standing outside his room. It was Claire. He didn't notice her prescence until she actually knocked on the glass to get his attention.

_See, there are still people there._

I never said there wasn't.

_You thought it though._

'Sylar, is that actually you?' Claire looked remotely surprised at his condition. Well he knew he was pale, probably had a decent stubble, he looked tired, underfed, the list went on.

'What were you expecting, for me to leap up and try to kill you?' Claire raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, I expected something like that.' He managed a snort of laughter before swivelling around and standing. It surprised both of them when his knees buckled and he landed in a heap on the floor. He hadn't expected to feel so weak, so helpless.

'Sylar, are you alright?' The compassion in Claire's voice shocked him. After all he'd done to her she was concerned about him?

'No.' Short and simple and bound to satisfy.

'What have they done to you?' She had a hand pressed against the glass now, slowly kneeling so that they were level with each other.

'They've done just what they promised. Taken me apart piece by piece to see what makes me tick.' He told her allowing a hint of venom to enter his voice. Claire looked down, dropping her hand. She looked almost guilty, 'It's not your fault.' He added absentmindedly, allowing Gabriel to come through for a brief moment.

Claire's head shot up.

'What did you say?'

'It's not your fault I got caught, that they've experimented on me, that I look like this.' He told her, shuffling forwards so that they were inches apart, 'Although I wouldn't mind a shave.' He commented, running a hand over his stubble. Claire hadn't moved.

'You've changed.' She said quietly.

'You haven't.' He shot straight back. Claire flinched slightly and he nearly apologised, nearly.

'I've got to go.' She said after a moment, 'Dad will notice I've gone.' He nodded, struggling to stand.

'It was good to have someone to talk to.' Then he was gone, back turned and Claire left before she felt compelled to help the shattered remains of the once powerful Sylar.

_I think she's forgiven you._

She shouldn't.

_Doesn't mean she can't._

You sound like Megan.

_Is that such a bad thing?_

Only if she stays put.

Sylar blocked Gabriel out again. He didn't want to have that conversation. He'd left Megan behind so that she wouldn't get hurt. But if she found out where he was…

He shuddered at the thought. Megan was safest where she was. If he revealed her location to anyone he would be condemning her to a fate worse than death. Suddenly he knew why they were giving him the drugs. The wanted him to tell them where Megan was so they could take her apart too.

They knew about Megan.

Of course they did, he'd woken screaming her name for the past two months. They'd probably looked her up the moment he'd started having the flashbacks.

Megan.

She was his exact opposite.

The only person could take away his powers completely, forever, the only person who could stop the hunger.

He needed to protect her. If he didn't it was bad news for them all.


	4. Captive: February

_-1990-_

_The knock at the door wasn't unexpected, just early._

_Gabriel Gray dragged himself out of bed, wondering who on earth would be calling this early in the morning. He knew that only one person would do that sort of thing but he tried to convince himself that he was making things up and that the doorbell hadn't just rung, disrupting a very good night's sleep._

_The headache that accompanied wakefulness wasn't welcome at all, but it served him right for drinking too much the night before._

_Megan, now in her last year at college had decided to call on him to wish him a happy birthday. This in itself was not a problem, the idea of calling on someone to wish them a happy birthday at two in the morning was._

_She burst into a beautiful smile as he opened the door, without his glasses, his hair looking like it had been dragged through a hedge backwards. At taking in such an appearance she couldn't help but smile wider and reach up to style his spiky hair._

'_Much better,' she decided after a moment, 'Happy Birthday Gabe!' With those words she pulled an elegantly wrapped present with card attached from behind her back. Still half asleep Gabriel took in her appearance._

_She looked wide awake, as beautiful as ever, smiling so widely she could have lit up the street._

'_Thanks, couldn't you have called later?' She laughed this time, an amazing sound._

'_You wish besides, it's more fun this way.'_

_It's only fun for you.' He grumbled, stepping aside to allow her into his small flat. He'd bought it with the income from his job at his father's shop in his free time. But he still visited his old home regularly, if he didn't his mother got worried and he had promised the doctor that he wouldn't worry her._

_They settled down on the sofa, he was still holding his present._

'_You gonna open that?' Megan asked cheerfully. He carefully unwrapped the small package, being sure not the rip the wrapping paper. When he saw what was inside he couldn't help but gasp._

'_No way,' was all he could manage to say. Inside the box was a book full of every single photo ever taken of him and Megan. With it came a small note._

_**********_

_Gabe,_

_One day our paths will take us in different directions. This book is to make sure you don't forget me, as I will never forget you._

_Love,_

_Megan_

_p.s. You can call me Meg._

_**********_

_She snuggled up next to him, as close as the book would allow. He suddenly became aware of just how tall he was compared to her. When he had first met her he had been shorter by several feet._

_Not anymore._

'_What would the birthday boy like if I could grant him a wish?' Meg asked suddenly, cuddling him slightly. He could barely hold in a smile, she had asked for it._

'_I'd like a kiss from the most amazing girl in the world.' And with that Gabriel and Megan shared their first kiss, at two in the morning, at the start of a frosty February day._

-2008-

He woke crying her name again. But this time he wasn't greeted by his cell, this time he had woken somewhere far worse. He found he couldn't move that he couldn't focus.

He'd woken in the laboratory.

Bennet was stood beside him admiring the watch he had been playing with for the past two months. For a moment he really wanted to snatch the timepiece out of Bennet's hand smash it into a thousand little parts, something he could never fix.

'Good job on the watch.' Well, at least he could hear alright.

'You don't deserve it.' He shot right back, trying to wriggle free of the bonds. After realising that he wasn't going to break them he stopped fighting, submitting himself to his fate.

'Megan.' Sylar could have sworn that his heart had stopped. That one word drew all of his hopes and fears out and laid them bare. Had they found her?

'What about it?' He asked; trying to keep his voice as casual as possible, make it sound like he didn't know her.

'Since we started you on the flashback drug you've woken calling that name every night. Of course, the moment you gave us a name to work with we looked back over your past and came up with two possibilities. One, a Megan Strauss, has been dead for over a year, the other, a Megan Jackson, formerly Heath, who is as far as we know it alive and well.'

'So you can check records, well done.' Sylar commented sarcastically from his position on the table.

'Indeed we can, we looked up her address, but you know what? When we went to pick her up she wasn't there, apparently hadn't lived there for years.'

'What a shame.'

'Where is she? Does she have abilities? What name is she going under?' Bennet asked all the questions without a pause.

'I have no idea, probably not, ask her when you find her.' Sylar said straight back without a pause. Bennet merely sighed before moving aside so that Sylar could see the pitiful form of the scientist's latest, laid unmoving on the cold slab.

'That will be you if you resist.' Bennet told him simply, moving to block the view.

'You know I won't crack.'

'Not if it's you we're hurting, not if it's anyone else.' Bennet agreed simply, 'But sooner or later we will find her and when we do we'll make her watch when they take you apart. Do you think she'll stay together? I don't think so, from what we've gathered you two were pretty close.' By now the scowl on Sylar's face had become a growl.

_How dare he threaten her?_

Finally something we agree on.

_It's because it's her._

He had promised that nothing would happen to her. Yet here Bennet was breaking that promise.

'Or maybe we could try it the other way round? Could you live with that,' he pointed at the body he had shown him earlier, 'being your beloved Megan?' This time Sylar couldn't stop the anger that escaped him. Now Bennet had pushed him way too far.

'You leave her alone.' He snarled. Bennet chuckled lightly.

'So the great and mighty Sylar falls for an ordinary girl. This is day I never thought I'd see.' He walked off, clearly far more cheerful than he had been at the start. Sylar was so busy watching him he didn't notice the doctor coming up behind him.

When Sylar woke in his cell several hours later he had no memory of anything but pain between Bennet leaving and being carted back to his cell.

He didn't care about the aches and pains, or the raw, aching throat he had been left with.

He could only think of her.

For the first time in years Sylar prayed, he prayed that Bennet would never find her. He prayed that he could get out and find her before they did, that she wouldn't be stupid enough to come looking for him.

But deep down he knew that, inevitably, she would come looking.

_Of course she'll come running, she hasn't changed._

She promised she wouldn't intervene.

_Since when did Meg follow the rules?_

Good point, but if she does get caught…

_Don't worry about it; Meg's stronger than she looks._

So you think she has powers like mine?

_Do you ever feel the hunger at the back of your mind when you're near her?_

Gabriel's words were both soothing and worrying. He knew that Megan could take away his powers, but he also knew that she had none herself because the hunger didn't become any stronger around her as it did with people wit abilities.

But it wouldn't stop them hurting her.

He'd get out before they did.

He had a promise to keep.


	5. Captive: March

_-1992-_

_He was so focused on the watch __that he didn't notice the bell above the door to his small shop ring. It was only when the customer cleared their throat that he looked up, pulling his mind away from the intricate workings of the timepiece._

'_Can I he-' He stopped in shock as recognised the girl standing in front of him, one eyebrow raised._

'_Sure you can Gabe.' He dropped everything and pulled his closest friend into a firm hug, she giggled slightly in his embrace and he pulled away._

'_What?'_

'_You've grown up Gabe; you didn't used to do hugging.' Gabriel grinned back, her smiling had always been infectious._

'_How are you Meg? Is life going alright for you?' He asked as he stepped back to admire her. A brief moment of surprise registered when he realised that her hair was in a very un-Megan type bun. He couldn't recall ever seeing her hair in a bun before._

'_I'm ok, the workload's a bit tough at uni, but I'm coping.' She paused, looking around the small shop. He barely caught her next words, 'I see that the watchmaker's son has become the watchmaker.' He heard no disappointment in her voice, but no excitement either. It was almost as though she had expected it to happen._

'_Well, did you just hop in to say hello?' He asked after an uncomfortable silence. His words drew her out of her trance-like state._

'_Yeah, actually I did just 'hop in' to say hi. Is that ok with you?' He managed to stop the look of hurt crossing his face at her harsh words. But she still noticed it and her face softened immediately. 'Sorry, it's just that everything's been so stressful lately.'_

_He could only nod as he once again pulled her into a hug. When she left an hour later they both felt a lot better than they had in years._

_***_

_He didn't see her again until after the incident. He hadn't meant to kill the man, but the hunger had simply been too much. He'd tried running and then death. But both times something had stopped him. Now he was sat, slumped in his apartment, dreading what would happen if he stepped outside._

_Then there was Elle._

_She was a nice girl, but she wasn't anything compared to Meg and every minute he spent with her increased his guilt. He wouldn't let her replace a friend he'd had for so long._

_The doorbell rang._

_He was hesitant in answering it. He had no idea who it could be but when he saw the hazy figure through the glass he felt his heart stop dead._

_It was Meg._

_What if he hurt her? He had killed now, killed in cold blood and in a horrible way. But he could do amazing things. Should he show her? Would she hate him for what he had done? So many insecurities suddenly hit him and he stopped with his hand resting on the door handle._

'_Gabe?' How could he resist that voice? He opened the door without really noticing it. He felt the difference the moment she touched him, the hunger disappeared. It had always been there, nagging at the back of his mind, but when she touched him, it was gone._

'_Meg.'_

'_Are you feeling alright? You look awful.' He let out a quiet laugh at her comment before allowing the smallest smile to settle on his face._

'_I'm alright now you're here.' It was then he promised himself that no harm would ever come to her._

-2008-

It had been a whole month since Bennet had threatened to use Megan against him.

A whole 28 days.

672 hours.

40320 seconds.

He didn't even know why he had bothered to work the number of seconds out, but it was something to do and he had needed to do something before the boredom drove him to insanity.

_I thought we'd agreed that you're already insane._

So are you.

_Of course I am because I am you._

Considering that the remainders of Gabriel were all that he had to talk to Sylar wouldn't have said that he was doing to badly on the whole 'going mad' side of things.

That was until today.

Bennet was stood outside his cell again. He knew he was there but he didn't bother turning around. Maybe if he ignored him the man would just go away. But he knew better than that, Bennet tended not to go away until the job was done and if that meant tormenting him then Bennet would make sure he was thoroughly tormented before he left.

Deciding against delaying the evitable Sylar slowly turned himself around so they were face to face.

'Good morning Bennet, or is it afternoon now? You could really do with installing clocks in here you know, or calendars, but preferably both.' Bennet remained silent as he ranted and allowed the silence to stretch for far longer than was necessary.

'You really loved her didn't you?' Bennet asked finally, his tone carefully guarded.

'Hmm..? Oh, you mean Megan. Well nice use of the past tense there.' Sylar replied promptly. They could take away his freedom, but they could never take away his words.

'I think you still do.'

'And on what proof do you base this idea?' Sylar shot back; resting his head on his hands in what he hoped was a casual manner. Once again Bennet allowed the silence to reach every corner of the room.

'Oaklands, the Lake District, England.' Bennet reeled off the information but Sylar could feel his own eyes widening, his body tensing. It was impossible. How could that know that? He had made it so that her journey would be untraceable, 'Surprised Sylar?' Bennet asked, a nasty grin forming on his face.

'That address means nothing to me.'

'Sure it doesn't. That's why you look so nervous.' Then Bennet was gone, leaving Sylar alone to torment himself.

_They've found her._

We have to do something.

_But we're powerless._

We'll find a way.

_Watch out!_

The warning came too late as Sylar was once again thrown into the depths of unconsciousness.

By the time he woke it was too late.

As he came round and shook the haze from his mind he heard a struggle going on outside. Maybe someone's finally escaped, he thought.

Then he opened his eyes and his now clear vision showed him the one thing he had never wanted to see.

Megan was there, looking terrified and vicious, fighting against more captors than was necessary. But it wasn't her predicament that shocked Sylar to the core.

It was her eyes that locked with his for only a second before they finally managed to drug her.

They were crying for help.

They were calling out for Gabriel.

He'd be dammed if he did nothing to help her.

He watched as they dumped her limp form into the cell opposite his, in clear view and walked off. He could see every bruise that marred her body. For the first time in months he allowed Gabriel to brake through.

_I'll kill them for this. What they've done to her._

I couldn't agree more.

'_Meg.' _

It took him a moment to realise he'd said her name out loud and that Bennet was stood there, smirking.


	6. Captive: April

_-1994-_

_He hadn't seen Meg since the night nearly two years ago. Since then he had nearly died more times than he could count. But each time it was only nearly._

_By more he had long since abandoned Gabriel, taking Sylar as his name. It was strange to think that he had chosen his name from a watch brand and that the watch he was wearing was broken._

_But he didn't think he could ever part with it. Not again._

_The watch had become his personality, broken, angry and lost._

_He needed to find Meg to be whole again. But he wouldn't risk her life by turning up at her door. Who knows what he might do to her if the hunger came back? He didn't want to hurt her._

_Speaking of the hunger…_

_A young woman walked out of a shop across the road and the hunger increased tenfold. She had powers. He didn't know what they were but he would find out. Carefully checking that no one was looking he crossed the road and began to follow her._

_Five minutes later she was dead._

_He was rifling through her belongings when he found it, the identity card that pronounced her to be Megan Young. He felt his heart stop and for a moment he could see his Meg lying dead in an alleyway with a dark figure standing over her._

_With a flash he returned to himself, shaking the terrible image out of his head. No, it wasn't his Meg, and he'd make sure it never was._

_He boarded a plane for his home state that evening. Unfortunately __when he arrived someone was waiting for him, the state police clearly knew that he was coming._

_He only just escaped alive._

_***_

_Megan hadn't been expecting him. It was clear from the expression on her face._

'_Gabriel? What are you doing here?' Then she saw the blood that stained his shirt and her eyes widened. 'Oh God, are you alright? Come in, I'll get you a drink.' The words flew out of my mouth before he had even the slightest chance to protest._

_As he sat down at her kitchen table he couldn't hold back a grimace of pain, luckily the police officer who had fired a bullet at him had a pretty bad aim, but that didn't mean he missed. A moment later Meg passed him a glass of water and what he assumed were a couple of painkillers._

_She pulled a first aid box from under a cupboard and told him to take his shirt off. In any other situation it might have even been enjoyable, but seeing her expression of utter shock as she saw his injury took away any feeling for the moment._

'_Oh God,' she muttered again, 'Gabe, this is bad. You need to go to hospital.' He shook his head instantly._

'_No, they can't help me.' He gasped out between staggered breaths. Hesitantly she sorted out the wound, cleaning and dressing. He was glad that the bullet had gone right through._

'_Have you got anywhere to stay?' She asked as she finished up._

'_No.' He hadn't thought of that._

'_I've still got the spare room if you need somewhere to sleep, and don't tell me you don't. You need to sleep Gabe, especially with that hole in your side.' Reluctantly he nodded, realising just how exhausted he was._

_It wasn't until after he had laid down that he noticed that the hunger was gone._

_He couldn't feel it at all._

_He glanced at the wall that separated his room and Meg's._

_Was she the only person he knew who could stop the constant need to be something more?_

_The next morning when Megan woke up, Gabriel was gone._

-2008-

They'd taken her for the first time this morning.

Over the past few weeks the men in black suits had taken him out of his cell every morning and thrown him back every night, in full view of Megan. Every night she had done her best to ignore the horrific injuries that marred his body.

Of course, they'd healed in the space of a few minutes but she knew that he still felt the pain of each one for hours afterwards.

They hadn't had much time to talk. When he was gone, she was left alone; when he was brought back he was usually too exhausted to even stand. Besides he hadn't used his voice for actual conversation in a long time.

Today however, they'd taken her. He seen the look of fear on her face and had instantly wanted to rip his cell to pieces to get to her.

But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

The new drugs they were trying out on him were blocking his powers completely. They had him on them all day, every day, they weren't taking any chances. He sat in his cell, crossed legged. To a passer by he probably looked like he was meditating, sat silent and unmoving. But he was only waited, hoping, that Megan would come back unharmed.

It was the first time since he had arrived that his silent prayers had been answered. Megan was walked back and she was walking under her own steam. She looked unhurt, tired yes, but he couldn't see any bruises or blood.

The men walked her into her cell and closed the door behind them as they left.

'Gabriel?' Megan asked after a moment. He could hear her, thanks to Noah Bennet's idea of listening into any conversations they might have.

'I'm here, are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?' He tried to keep the worry out of his voice and he failed miserably.

'No, they just asked questions.'

'Good.' He let out a sigh of relief, folding his hands in his lap.

'Why are they so scared of you? They were asking about 'abilities', what did they mean?' Megan's answered questions burst out unchecked. He knew that he had to tell her the truth.

'They've scared of me because I'm Sylar.' He heard Megan draw in a sharp breath. Everyone knew who Sylar was, a mass murdering lunatic, 'I take people's abilities when I kill them, I'm driven by this, hunger, this need to know more. I've had it all my life, it's my ability, the one I've always had. It's how I knew how watches and calculators worked. I understand something on sight. But other people have other powers, rapid cellular regeneration, telekinesis, everything really.'

He paused in his lecture and just listened to Megan's breathing, it was surprisingly calm.

'They think I have abilities.' She said simply.

'Yes.'

'Do I?' Sylar paused, not wanting to lie.

'I'm not sure. I've never felt the hunger around you, but at the same time there's something different about you, something special.' Megan allowed her gaze to drop to the floor.

'Thank you for being so honest Sylar.' She said quietly.

'It's Gabriel.' He insisted simply, 'It's always Gabriel for you.'

He could have sworn he saw her crack a watery smile.

'Of course it is.'

_You see? She's already forgiven you._

I'm not sure. I don't think she ever will.

_At least they haven't' hurt her._

That doesn't mean they won't.

_We need to get her out of here._

We have no powers.

_What about Megan? What can she do?_

I have a suspicion.

He glanced over at Megan's still form.

_What?_

I think Megan has every power I've ever lost. I think she gets them when I lose them.

_Can she use them?_

I'm not sure, but maybe she can give them back.

Sylar spent the rest of the night watching Megan sleep and planning his escape for the next time they had a chance to speak.

I knew she was special.


	7. Escape: May

Broken Memoirs

Book 1 - Sylar

Part 2 – Escape

_-1996-_

_After his hurried departure nearly two years previously Sylar hadn't expected to see Megan again, let alone for her to find him. He'd spent two years avoiding the authorities, slowly becoming more and more powerful and gaining more control over his abilities._

_He sat alone at the café in the middle of town. He actually had no idea where he was, it was just one of the towns he was going to have to pass through to get to his next target. He hadn't counted on her turning up._

_At first he didn't recognise the person who had slid into the seat opposite him until they spoke._

'_Long time no see Gabe?' He could hardly hold in a small sigh of both annoyance and relief._

'_Megan,' He greeted simply in return, 'What are you doing here?'_

'_I could ask you the same thing.' She shot straight back; the intensity of her glare was beginning to disturb him._

'_Meg,' He started but she abruptly cut him off._

'_Don't you 'Meg' me; I've had to track you down after you ran off in the middle of the night. Why did you go Gabe? Would it have killed you to say goodbye before you left for your next great adventure?' He could feel the hurt pouring off her and his guilt finally broke through._

'_Look, I'm sorry, I just…' He couldn't finish the sentence, not there, not them._

'_You just what..?' Wanted to protect you, keep you from harm. I didn't want you to be involved. He said all the answers in the world in his head, but he couldn't say them out loud. Her face fell and it broke his heart to see her so miserable._

'_I missed you.' He said quietly, needing to fill the awkward silence. She was still for a moment._

'_Where did you go Gabe? Why couldn't you tell me? You're not in trouble are you?' Her voice went from pleading with him to concern so quickly that he had to give his brain a moment to process it._

'_I had to go; I didn't want you to get in trouble for not reporting it or something.' It was a lame excuse but it would have to do. After a moment she nodded._

'_You're alright now though?' He gave her a soft smile and took her hand gently in his._

'_I'm fine. Look, I've got a train to catch, so this time I'll say goodbye.' Megan turned her gaze to his face, dedicating every detail to memory._

'_Of course, at least you gave me something to leave with this time.' Then, much to his surprise, she leaned in and kissed him. For a moment he didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave her. He couldn't feel the hunger; it was satisfied when he was with her. Reluctantly he pulled away._

'_I've really got to go.' She let go of him and stood, leaving some money on the table to cover the bill. As she left he felt the hunger beginning to return._

'_Gabe?' She called back, he turned around, and 'I love the new hairstyle.' Absentmindedly he reached up to push back a lock from his face and her smile lit up the station. Before he had even realised what he was doing he had boarded the train, not once looking back. _

_He just couldn't look back at her again, knowing what he was about to do._

-2008-

He woke to the sound of Meg's shouting. At first this didn't seem unusual, and then his brain caught up with his ears. Shooting into a seated position he focused his gaze on Meg, who was been dragged out of her cell.

'Let me go you ba-' her words were cut off when one particularly cocky guard slapped her to shut her up. The action made something stir inside of him.

No one was allowed to hurt Meg on his watch.

Pulling himself upright he pressed himself against the glass, as though it would allow him to reach out and touch her. Then the most curious thing happened. Having lost his ability to phase some time ago Sylar really hadn't expected to go through the glass.

But he did.

Maybe it was his anger that fuelled his powers, or Meg's desperate eyes, gazing into his. He'd felt something in that moment, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Her eyes were filled with tears, yet they only had room for him. As he had stared back, as his eyes had met hers, something had happened and he had fallen through the glass.

It took the guards several moments to realise what had just happened and by that time Sylar and grabbed hold of Meg's hand. He was filled with the strangest feeling, like ice running through his veins and then suddenly the drug that was stopping his powers was removed from his system.

Reacting on the new feeling of freedom Sylar had quickly dispatched of all four men, using his telekinesis to slam two into the wall, letting the other two slide over as the floor beneath them became ice. He could only think of one thing, protecting Megan, stopping them from hurting her.

Then, just as suddenly as he had started fighting, he stopped.

'Gabe?' Meg sounded so vulnerable, so scared. He turned to face her.

'It's ok, you're safe now.' She nodded, letting go of his hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. The energy drained out of him faster than water down a plughole. The moment she let go he found himself under the influence of the drugs again, tired and powerless.

The lack of support made him drop to his knees, unable to keep himself upright anymore.

_What's wrong?_

I don't know.

_It's like we were feeding off her energy._

Or she was blocking the drugs.

_Maybe the contact gave you your powers._

As he came back from his brief conversation with Gabriel he felt Meg's hands grab hold of him, to stop his falling down, her voice calling his name.

'Gabe? Gabe, are you alright?' Her worried eyes came back into focus as he once again felt the energy and power flooding into him through her touch.

'I'm fine, I just need a moment.' She nodded, moving to back off, but he grabbed her hand before he could lose contact with her. She didn't try to pull away.

'How did you do that?' She asked as he pulled himself to his feet, quickly checking the corridor to work out where he was.

'I think it was you.' He replied as he pulled her in the direction of the nearest exit.

'What do you mean?'

'When you looked at me, I got my powers back, but only briefly. When you took my hand I felt all my energy and abilities come back. It's like you're a power station for me. I can't function without constant contact.' She glanced down at their joined hands.

'Alright, I trust you.' They rounded the corner and stopped dead. Bennet was stood there with at least ten soldiers. Sylar felt Meg's hand tighten around his.

'Meg, I want you to step away from him slowly. He's dangerous and he won't hesitate to hurt you.' Bennet said loudly and clearly. Meg didn't move.

'Gabriel would never hurt me.' She told him and he felt a surge of affection for her.

'That man isn't Gabriel; he's Sylar, a mass murderer.' Bennet told her, inching forwards, 'Just, walk this way and you'll be safe.' Meg still didn't move.

'Who says that Gabriel and Sylar can't be the same man?' The question seemed to confuse all the men for just long enough. Sylar made his move, throwing himself in front of Meg and using his regained powers to take out the men.

He was just about to kill one when he felt her pull him backwards.

'You don't have to kill anyone.' She insisted firmly as she pulled him out of the exit. They were in a desert. This surprised them both, neither having been taken in a desert. After their eyes adjusted to the sudden light they moved away towards the nearest vehicles.

'Get in a truck.' Meg nodded and let go, he instantly began to feel drained but with the last of his energy he sealed the door they had come out of and ran towards the truck just as Meg started the engine. The moment he was inside Meg grabbed his hand, willing her energy into him. But he shook his head and pulled away.

'Concentrate on driving; I'll just catch some sleep.' She looked uncertain by she let go after a moment. The last thing he felt before sinking into oblivion was the comforting hum of the engine as Meg pulled away.

By the time Bennet got outside they were driving off into the distance.


	8. Escape: June

_-1998-_

_Never before had Sylar even began to think that he might have a multiple personality disorder. He had always blamed his insecurities on his adoptive mother. It wasn't until he had picked up a newspaper from the tiny shop across the road that he had begun to realise the true extent of his 'problem'._

_It had only been a small article, considering that the act had taken place in a different state but it __was still there, as bold as day and he once again found himself reading an article about his latest victim with the headline:_

_SERIAL KILLER STRIKES AGAIN!_

_It was beginning to get rather tedious, the constant attention on the various different names he now had. It was also becoming confusing. Sylar, Gabriel, mass murderer, serial killer… Gabe, but that name was reserved for only one person, psychopath, man of the shadows. The names went on. He found himself needing an anchor, a link to who he really was, what he really was._

_So he called her._

_Thankfully she hadn't changed her number in recent years, picking up moments after the phone started ringing._

'_Hello?' Megan's voice instantly cleared his thoughts, he didn't know why it did, it just happened._

'_Meg?' It was a statement and a question in one._

'_Gabe, are you alright? You haven't called in a while.' He relaxed at the sound of her voice. It always reminded him why he did what he did._

'_I'm fine now.' There was a pause at the other end of the line._

'_The last time you said that to me was nearly six years ago when I turned on your doorstep. As far as I recall, you looked awful. So how are you really?' He barely managed to contain a sigh; she could still read him like a book._

'_I'm tired, confused, missing you.' He could almost picture her expression._

'_The last time I saw you, at the station, you wanted to get rid of me as quickly as possible.' She was angry now, and he could understand. When he'd left he'd hurt her. But he could never tell her why he'd done it, what he was protecting her from._

'_I know, I'm sorry, I was confused, lost, I didn't know where to turn.'_

'_How about turning to me?' She asked, her voice softer now that he had apologised._

'_I didn't think about that at the time.' He admitted quietly. Of course he hadn't, he'd been too busy worrying that he was going to hurt her._

'_What about now?' One question brought so many problems. Yes, he wanted to see her, he knew the hunger would go, but he was a hunted man and he wasn't going to lead them to his only weakness. But then again, he probably should have kept this call short, a bit late for that now._

'_I can't.'_

'_Why can't you?' Her voice sounded so upset. He hadn't meant to hurt her any more._

'_I've done something wrong, something bad.' Why was he telling her?_

'_No you haven't Gabe, you think that not calling your mother is bad!' Even after all these years she never ceased to amaze him._

'_Sorry.' It was all he could say. Sorry I've hurt you, sorry you don't understand._

'_Did you hear about that serial killer guy? Is that why you called, it wasn't far from where I am. I'm fine, if that's why you're talking to me.'_

'_Yeah, I heard.' It's me. He so wanted to tell her. 'I'll try to visit soon, yes?' There was only a brief hesitation on her end of the line. She said only three words before she hung up._

'_I forgive you.'_

_Those three words torn into his soul, he didn't deserve her forgiveness, he'd done so many things that had undoubtedly condemned him to an eternity in hell, yet she still found it in her heart to forgive him._

_He still loved her, even after all these years._

-2008-

The last few days had been a blur of exhaustion, hunger and desert. If he was completely honest Sylar couldn't actually remember the first day at all, having probably slept right through it.

Even now the drugs were still in his system. But he could feel them slowly wearing off, his powers were becoming easier to reach and use. But it didn't explain the tiredness. It had only started after he had touched Megan and she seemed to be more energetic than normal.

He was momentarily surprised when he woke on a bed in a motel. It seemed that they had finally reached society. Slowly sitting and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he turned to gaze at Meg, who completely trusting as she was, had curled up next to him some point during the night. He took a moment to admire her still form, untamed hair, a small smile gracing her face.

'You awake Gabe?' She mumbled the question into her pillow.

'Yeah, I'm up.' She turned her head so she could see him.

'Why haven't they followed us?' He had to admit, she'd brought up the thing that had been bothering him for a while. Surely they would have wanted to come after them? Why hadn't they already been taken back? Were they regrouping, planning?

'Well I don't know about you, but I could do with breakfast.' Her words brought him back to awareness and he had to agree, he was starving. There had been some money in the truck and clothes, they had taken both and ditched the truck, walking and, after some persuasion on his part, hitch-hiking.

Somehow they'd ended up here.

'Can I try something?' He asked after a moment.

'What you gonna do? Kill me for my powers?' Her voice was joking, but even he could see her underlying fear. She was scared of him and it hurt.

'No, I could never do that to you.' He insisted and continued to voice his ideas before she could protest, 'But I need to work out what you have to do with me. You gave me back my powers when I was in my cell, separated by a sheet of thick glass. Then you gave my energy, blocked the drugs and kept the hunger at bay. Yet, I'm constantly tired and you're full of energy.'

'I see your observational skills are no longer lacking.' She commented dryly, but now he had her full attention.

'What if you're feeding off my when I feed off you? What if it's a two way process, my powers, in return for some of my energy?' Meg looked thoughtful.

'I suppose it's possible. But that would mean that when the drugs wear off naturally you shouldn't be tired anymore.' It was true; he wasn't as tired as yesterday. Then another thought struck, maybe..?

'Meg,' he started, taking her hand again, 'Try to move something with your mind.' She looked surprised.

'Why, you said I don't have powers.'

'I know, just try.' She tried, nothing happened. He'd expected this and let go of her hand, 'Now try.' There was a moment where nothing happened but then a pencil she'd been glaring at rolled off the desk and clattered to the floor. Her eyes widened.

'But...?' She was speechless.

'I've worked it out, why you're special. You don't just give me my powers, you have my powers. Or at least the ones I don't have. My telekinesis isn't back yet, but my original power is and if you had that you'd know it.' He watched her reactions carefully, but she wasn't giving anything away.

'Are you suggesting that we're like a see-saw, that if one of use looses something then it's transferred to the other?' He nodded.

'I was thinking of something along those lines.' He agreed.

'But what if the see-saw is balanced?' He looked away. He knew what would happen, she would become one of them, if they balanced then they would share everything and he wasn't going to give her the hunger. Instead he suggested eating and when they left the motel they didn't say another word on the subject.

Behind them a man in a black suit walked around the corner so that he was out of sight and pulled out a radio.

'I've found them Mr. Bennet.'


	9. Escape: July

_-2000-_

_It was the start of a new century, new millennia, quite an occasion, a chance for a new start. At least that's what Meg had thought until her doorbell rang at some ridiculous hour in the morning. After the late night celebrations she'd only had a few hours sleep. Whoever had interrupted her dreams was going to regret it._

_Dragging herself downstairs, pulling on a dressing gown as she did, Meg opened the door to be greeted by the last person she expected._

'_Gabe! You annoying, idiotic luna-' her sentence was cut off as Gabriel pulled her into a firm hug._

'_Good to see you to Meg.' He said when he finally pulled back to look at her, fluffy hair and all, 'It's certainly worth waking you up this early.' Then it clicked and Meg began on another rant._

'_This is payback for me waking you on your birthday isn't it? You wait 'till you think I've forgotten you and then drag me out of bed at a ridiculous hour…' Once again her speech was stopped abruptly by Gabriel pushing a small package into her hands._

'_Happy new year Meg,' He said simply and then pushed past her and closed the door behind him. Meg frowned at the tiny wrapped present in her hands, 'I hope you like it.' Gabriel said as she slowly sat on the nearest available chair and began to unwrap it. Gabriel perched next to her on the arm of the chair and wrapped his arm around her._

_It wasn't what she'd been expecting at all._

'_Oh Gabe, you're a sentimental idiot.' She whispered as she found herself looking at a copy of the very book she'd given him on his seventeenth birthday only he'd added every photo of them together taken after that date as well._

_She didn't even realise that she'd started crying until he tenderly wiped them away._

'_Don't cry Meg, you're supposed to be happy.'_

'_I am,' she insisted, 'I'm happier now than I have been in years.' She ran her hands over the smooth cover, memorising every inch of it._

'_I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me.' Gabriel whispered in her ear._

'_I could never forget you.' She whispered back, leaning into his firm embrace. He hadn't forgotten her either, but he knew he had to leave soon, he knew he'd been followed. He had only ever wanted to protect her, not drag her into his problematic life._

'_I have to go.'_

'_So soon, Gabe, it's two in the morning, can't you at least stay until I'm fully awake?' He swallowed, biting back any regret and guilt; he had to go to protect her._

'_No, I've got somewhere else to be.'_

'_You haven't sat with me for longer than half an hour in years. Is this you're way of ending it? I'm fine with just being your friend you know.'_

'_I don't want it to end.' He admitted quietly, dropping a kiss into her hair. She sighed and shuffled away._

'_I'm worried that if you don't, then I'm going to have to. I can't carry on like this Gabe. There are plenty of other nice guys out there and if I keep turning them down for you then I'm never going to get anywhere in life.' Her words felt like a dagger to the chest. She was going to end it?_

'_Please don't, I need you.' He begged._

'_Then show me.' She whispered, drawing him close, 'Stay with me Gabe.' But he couldn't, and when he left her minutes later he knew deep inside that he was leaving her for good._

_And it was killing him to do so._

-2008-

They were being followed and they knew it. Although Sylar still couldn't understand why it had taken the company so long to get their act together and come after them. Surely they hadn't caused that much damage.

'Gabe? Are you alright?' Meg's voice pulled him from his musings. He took his gaze off the black van that had pulled in two cars behind them on the highway.

'I'm fine.' It seemed that he was doomed to always answer that question the same way.

'No you're not, you're nervous, worried. Tell me what's wrong.' He sighed and let his eyes close briefly.

'What if they get you and I can't stop them? What if my powers stop working just when we need them?' Meg gave a small sigh; clearly she had been expecting this.

'We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.' She insisted, turning her focus back to the road.

'I don't want you to get hurt.' He said quietly, so quietly she only just caught it.

'I won't, that's your job.' He managed a small smile and then he noticed the black van overtake the car behind them.

'It's time to take this off-road.' He told her and Meg nodded, twisting the wheel so they tore into the small field through the entrance meant for the tractor. The black van followed them, flying over the bumps with ease. But they hadn't expected Meg to stop.

She got out moments before Sylar, her hands held high. Instantly four men had their guns trained on her. Bennet stood behind them, but he wasn't holding a normal gun, he had a taser.

'Megan, I'm giving you one last chance, walk towards us slowly and you won't get hurt.' He shouted across the few metres that separated them.

'What about Gabriel? What happens to him?' She called straight back, not moving an inch.

'Anything Sylar gets he deserves.' Bennet shot back, aiming the taser at Sylar as he did so.

'No, he hasn't hurt me, or attempted to hurt me in any way, he hasn't attacked you or anyone since he broke me out of that godforsaken place.' Meg said firmly, inching towards Sylar who stood warily beside her.

'What about the people he killed before?' Bennet asked her, his patience waning.

'From what I saw of him, he has long since repaid that debt. He's convinced he's going to hell anyway, why should he suffer when he's trying so hard to change?' Meg asked, carefully lowering her hands and taking one of Sylar's in her own.

'You actually believe that?' Bennet asked the sarcasm clear in his voice.

'Yeah, why shouldn't I? I can hear his thoughts you know, do everything he can't because of your silly drug tests. I'm more dangerous than he is at the moment.' She saw Sylar raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

'You've had your chance.' Bennet warned and all hell broke loose.

Sylar reacted on instinct, shielding Meg with his body as bullets flew towards them, using his telekinesis he stopped them before they reached him and deflected them in all directions. Meg, having practiced using the powers she currently had, was busy setting fire to the grass surrounding the black van and the Company soldiers.

The effect was just what they needed. The smoke obscured the view of the soldiers and they were forced to stop firing. But Sylar wasn't finished; he wanted to hurt these people for threatening his Meg. He heard Meg's voice shouting at him, but it sounded like he was hearing it through water, the words were unclear. All he could see was Bennet, powerless and weak.

Then a hand grabbed his and pulled him back and he was dragged back to reality. The roaring fire's heat made him step back defensively and he could finally make out what Meg was yelling at him.

'No! Gabe, you don't have to kill them! Leave them alone!' He turned to look at and her gaze, desperate and pleading, cleared his thoughts.

He found himself nodding and pulling her towards their abandoned car. It wasn't until they were miles away that he asked the question that was burning in his mind.

'Why did you stop me?' Meg glanced at him from the passenger seat.

'I couldn't bear to think that you haven't changed. Gabe, I know you can be a good man when you try. You don't have to kill when you can disable.'

'They threatened you.' He insisted. That had been his reason, his motivation.

'They were just words, nothing more.' Meg told him quietly and turned back to watch the countryside they were driving through. But her words had made him think and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew that it was true.

She was right.

He could be a better man and he would do it for her.


	10. Escape: August

_-2002-_

_He'd done it again. It wasn't the first time he'd seen the inside of a cell, but it was certainly the first time the Company had managed to catch him. All because they'd given him bait. Someone who had reminded him so suddenly of Meg that he'd paused, uncertain._

_That uncertainty had led him to his little cell. It wasn't very sophisticated, but when were these things ever sophisticated? Four blank walls, one bed, one chair and a big, heavy door. Of course, the big heavy door was nothing that he couldn't get past but he had to wait until they least expected him to make a move._

_He was caught up in this because of Meg._

_He didn't blame the girl for looking like her and sounding like her, he blamed it on his own stubborn weakness when it came to a certain golden-haired, green-eyed New York girl._

_He couldn't blame her. He didn't have the heart to, although he was seriously beginning to believe he didn't have a heart at all. How could someone with a conscience do what he did and be able to live with themselves each day?_

_She made him feel alive, more alive than he had ever felt before. She had made it worth living._

_He had ended up pacing, buried in his tangled thoughts and feelings. He could feel the guard outside getting nervous. It wasn't what he needed right now so he sat down again. He needed to think things over. Serial killers did not get distracted because their victim looks like an old friend, it just doesn't happen._

_But it was happening to him._

'_Why?' He addressed the empty cell, but he received no response, as expected, only silence._

_Ten minutes later he broke out; taking out four guards using only his telekinesis, his practice was paying off. He instantly aimed for the nearest telephone box. For some reason he felt the need to hear her voice. He needed to convince himself that she was far away and that there was no way he could accidentally attack her in New York._

'_Meg?' He asked as soon as she picked up._

'_Hello Gabe, why are you calling?' She sounded concerned._

'_I just needed to talk with you.'_

'_Oh ok, what about?' Now her voice had become more hostile, they hadn't spoken since he'd broken up with her two years ago._

'_Where are you?'_

'_Planning on coming over?' He could hear anger breaking through now._

'_No, I was just wondering if you'd moved or anything.' Silence and static greeted his words._

'_I haven't, still got the same job, the same house.'_

'_Had any boyfriends since I ran off?'_

'_Pete Jackson, but I broke up with him a few weeks ago.' surprisingly the idea of Meg being with someone else torn a hole in his heart. That should have been him standing by her side._

'_Oh, is that all?'_

'_No one else took my fancy. What can I say? I'm a picky person.' Meg replied calmly. Suddenly Sylar heard a police car heading in his direction._

'_I've got to go.'_

'_You always have.'_

'_I'm sorry, I really am.' a small sigh, a bowed head._

'_I know.' He hung up; hating the sound of Meg's defeated voice. Turning, he melted into the shadows just as police car turned the corner. He heard them stop outside the phone box, heard snippets of conversation._

'_He was here…' They were saying, 'no sign of him.' With a grim face he turned his back on the men and walked off down the alleyway, leaving Meg and her normal, beautiful, life behind him._

-2008-

'So what do you think?' It seemed as though she had already asked the same question a hundred times. They had been on the road for days and Meg had decided it was time they looked for a place to stay a little more permanently.

'It's small.'

'It's a village. Have you never lived in the country Gabe?' Her sarcasm always managed to lighten his mood.

'Fine, it's small, lively and strangely attractive.'

'Then you'll fit right in.' It took a moment for the insult to register.

'Oi!' her laughed at his reaction lightened his heart.

'I was joking Gabe.'

'I know.' He returned his gaze to the place they were soon going to be calling 'home'. It was small, having only a hundred houses or so, but it wasn't in the desert or the artic and it had a shop and a small hotel. Meg pulled up outside the hotel and gave it a once over.

'We're not going to have enough money to stay here for long.' She pointed out.

'We could steal some.'

'Or we could get jobs. You can fix things right? Be an odd jobs man and I could help out at the restaurant or something. When we get enough money we can either leave, or find a place.' He liked the way Meg had thought of everything.

'I suppose so.'

'Good.' With that she got out, stretching her legs and taking in the view. He joined her after the slightest hesitation.

'How about we grab something to eat first?' She nodded, suddenly realising how hungry she was. They walked to the nearest café and sat down in a quiet corner.

'If we stay for two nights, long enough to find some work it doesn't give us much money for anything else.' Meg admitted as she counted out what remained of their stash. It was right now that Sylar really wished that he had stolen something a little earlier when Meg hadn't been looking.

'What can I get you?' Meg looked up to see an elderly woman with a kind smile watching them.

'Just two coffees thanks.' She replied as she returned her gaze to the meagre pile of money.

'Sure you don't want anything else? You look like you've been travelling rough.' The woman noted their dirty clothes and thin forms. 'We need someone to help with the washing up, if one of you will do that I'm sure we can rustle up some sausages for you for free.' Meg burst into an amazing smile.

'Thank you so much! I'm sure we can deal with washing up. We could do with washing ourselves up.' The woman gave them a knowing smile.

'Don't worry about it. I'm Liz, I own the café and if you're willing to hang around we could do with a spare pair of hands.'

'I'm Meg, thanks for everything again.'

'It's ok and you are?' She turned her gaze on Sylar; Meg gave him a warning look.

'Gabriel.' For some reason the name didn't burn his tongue. In fact it almost felt right, something that he hadn't felt when using his real name in almost a decade.

'The name of an angel,' Liz commented. 'Let's hope you have the washing up skills of one. I'll see what I can do about those sausages.' As she wandered towards the kitchen Meg turned her gaze back to the pile of money.

'Well, now we have food accounted for. That still leaves somewhere to stay and clothes.'

'I'm sure someone will have something that needs fixing around here.' Meg nodded, but he could see tears welling up in her eyes,

'How did we end up like this? Running away from people who want us experimented on?' Sylar found himself reaching over the table and taking her hands.

'This is my fault, I dragged you into this.' He soothed, knowing that she would feel better if someone took the blame for their predicament.

'Thanks for being here for me Gabe.' She whispered. He could only offer a small smile as Liz walked back over with a plate of sausages.

Maybe they could find a way to fit in after all.


	11. Escape: September

_-2004-_

_He had to do it. She wouldn't understand why but that didn't matter anymore.__ He had to keep her safe just as he'd promised he would so long ago. If they found her, it would be the end of everything. He loved her and if they used her against him that was it._

_She answered the door only a few moments after he knocked. She hadn't changed and hardly protested when he pulled her outside and around the corner. Thankfully she had been wearing trainers, having arrived back home mere moments before his call._

'_Gabe? What the heck are you playing at?' Her voice was a low hiss, as though she could detect the danger. He answered in kind._

'_I'm saving your life.'_

'_What?-' the rest of her question was never said as they watched a van pull up outside her house and armed soldiers race towards the door. He had been lucky to get here before them. Turning back to Meg he noticed that she had backed away, shocked and scared._

'_I'm sorry about that.' He whispered as he walked towards her. She didn't flinch away from him when he pulled off his own coat and wrapped it around her shoulders, it was cold out and she was only wearing a thin jumper._

_It also covered up any bright colours she was wearing, like the rest of his attire, it was black._

'_Why are they doing that? They have no right.' She was getting angry now; he could hear things smashing inside the building. Carefully and quietly he pulled her with him, away from the house. It was dark but it wouldn't stop them being noticed if they got too close._

'_This is my fault.' He told her and he steered her towards the car he had arrived in. 'You can get some stuff once they're gone but you'll have to be quick. Then you have to leave.'_

'_Leave to where?' She questioned as they sat in the car and waited. Her unwavering trust in him both unnerved and comforted him._

'_You'll have to go somewhere safe, where they can't find you.' She nodded, remaining incredibly detached from her feelings._

'_How far away will that be?'_

'_I don't know.' It was the truth and the silence after the statement made him even more nervous than he had been when he had found out what the company was planning to do if they found her._

'_You said it was your fault.' Meg said quickly, her gaze fixed on a crack in the windscreen, 'What did you mean?' He wanted to be honest, but how could he?_

'_I'm in trouble, with the authorities that is. They want to get to me through you.' _

'_What are you in trouble for?' She was concerned now, worried._

'_I've done something they don't like, it goes against their ideas.'_

'_But it was for the greater good?' No, it was murder, but he did it so he could fix the world, just like he fixed clocks._

'_Yeah, I suppose it was.' They heard shouting and saw the men retreating to the van. They were clearly annoyed that they had found an empty house. _

_When they had gone Sylar led Meg back into the house and she collected a few personal items, food, clothes and money. He noted that the book of photos he had given her at the turn of the millennia was safely tucked into one of the bags._

_He took her to the airport and paid for her ticket with stolen money in his wallet. It was a one-way flight to England. He gave her some more money so she could set herself up._

'_Keep a low profile,' he told her as they headed towards the terminal, 'stay quiet, change your last name and whatever you do, if someone comes asking questions about me, you say we've never met. It may save your life.' She didn't look upset, she didn't show any emotion._

_But when she was on the plane and no one else could see her, she cried herself to sleep._

-2008-

A month went surprisingly fast when you were busy. Meg hadn't really noticed the passage to time before, but now she woke up every morning and gave a sigh of relief when she saw Gabriel tucked up beside her. Contrary to popular belief around town, he wasn't an early riser.

They hadn't found them yet. She'd taken precautions of course, telling everyone that they were best friends, planning to marry and that her full name was Megan Jasmine Night and he was Gabriel King. She still worked at the café but now as a waitress whilst Gabriel was busy building his reputation as the odd jobs man.

As first people had been wary, but once they'd stayed for a week or so Gabriel began to fix people's cars, then bikes and now whenever something broke they called him to fix it. He hadn't liked leaving her, partly because he didn't want her to get hurt and partly because he was afraid that the hunger would return if he got too far away.

It hadn't happened yet.

'Wakey, wakey sleepy head.' Her cheerful voice pulled him from his sleep and he had to squint against the early morning glare to see her face properly. He was beginning to wonder if he really needed glasses.

'I was enjoying that lie-in.' He complained as he dragged himself out of bed. Using their combined incomes they'd managed to rent a small flat in the centre of town. It was better than the hotel room but it wasn't much.

'You've got to be at the Brook's by ten.' Meg insisted, placing a bowl of cereal and a mug of coffee in front of him.

'What did they need fixing?' He asked, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and waiting for his brain to catch up with everything else.

'Their television won't pick anything up.' Meg reminded him, pouring out her own tea. England had made her many things, optimistic, weather-conscience and a tea drinker. He didn't mind her change in beverage preference, or her outlook on life.

He was beginning to accept that they could live here some time. He had found himself making friends at the bar, some of the blokes new him from jobs he had done for them, strangely he didn't mind the attention, or the friendship. After so many years of loneliness it was welcoming.

He phone buzzed in his pocket. She raised her eyebrows as he pulled it out.

'Is it work?' She asked but he shook his head, rereading the message just to be sure. He handed the phone to her.

'This is a warning, they know where you are, and they're coming for you, rebel.' She read aloud, 'Who is rebel?' She asked simply.

'I've no idea, but they want to help us.' He responded, taking the phone back. How did they get the number? He had a thought, but quickly dismissed it, how could the kid be rebel? He replied with a quick 'thanks but who are you?' and left for work.

When he got home he hadn't had a reply, but he didn't mind. If they were coming, they'd have to go through the town first. He hadn't realised until today, but the town was a family that looked after each other.

Now they had become part of that family.


	12. Escape: October

_**Note: This is the last chapter, although I'm hoping to write a sequel about Meg and Gabe's struggle to fit in and by accepted by the other heroes. Any title ideas would be appreciated. Merry Christmas everyone!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_-2006-_

_It had been two years and he had almost forgotten her. Now that he knew that she was safe he could move on, go back to his old ways. But he still felt the need to see her and talk to her._

_He couldn't really remember getting on the plane heading to England, but he was on it and if he wanted to get off he would have to kill one of the Petrelli brothers to get the ability to fly. At the moment he'd simply hit the ground and die and he wasn't finsihed with life yet._

_So he waited until the plane landed to depart, got a taxi to the town he knew she had set up in and walked the rest of the way to her house._

_He hoped she didn't watch the news._

_If she did then by now she would know the truth, she would know who he really was, a murderer, a psychopath, a killer. Not gentle Gabriel who did everything to make sure she was safe, who protected and loved her._

_But Sylar loved her too. Not in the way that Gabriel had loved her. He had loved her as a friend, someone he could turn to when no one else could listen. Sylar loved her as something more, someone who could make him a better man. Someone that he could watch over and cherish who could look after themselves, unlike the weak generation he had left behind._

_She could save him when no one else could._

_He was standing outside her door. Should he knock or ring the doorbell? It turned out he didn't need to. She opened the door to bring the milk in only to find him standing on the doorstep looking like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't._

'_Gabe!' It was a cry of joy and elation. Not one of fear and hatred that he was used to hearing from victims and police alike over in America. He knew then that she still loved him. That she hadn't heard the news and that she would treat him as she always had._

'_Hello Meg.' She offered him a small smile and pulled him into a hug._

'_I've missed you.' She mumbled into his coat._

'_It's only been two years. It's only ever two years.' He insisted as he pulled away from her embrace. It was wet here in England, constantly,_

'_That doesn't mean that I never miss you.' Meg declared before taking hold of his arm and dragging him inside the house. The rooms looked friendlier than her old home, more mature with deeper shades of wood and lighter walls. But it also looked lived in, unlike her old home._

'_I suppose not.' He heard himself say as she led him into the kitchen and put the kettle on. How very British of her._

'_It's Meg Jackson now, since I couldn't use my old surname. Not married, still, or engaged for that matter. You dumped me on a plane and told me to make a new life for myself. So I did, and here I am.' She reeled this off without a pause._

'_I'm glad you're ok, that you fit in alright.'_

'_It's a nice community. Why are you here?' She sounded suspicious now a frown appearing on her face._

'_I wanted to make sure that you were alright.'_

'_I'm fine, no thanks to you.' She would never forgive him for what he had done. He knew that now and so he left before he wanted to because he knew that she had moved on. How could she care for the man that had abandoned her when she had needed him most? _

-2008-

Meg couldn't believe it. They hadn't planned or wanted this yet. They weren't ready to take the next step. But there was nothing she could do about this. Nothing she wanted to do, all the options had left her the moment she had found out. How could she do such a thing because they weren't ready?

'Thank you for your time doctor.' She said as she left, feeling even more sick than she had when she had walked in that morning, ironically with morning sickness.

Gabe was waiting outside looking both expectant and worried. What if something was seriously wrong? What if they couldn't affoard the care she needed? He was nervous enough without people stopping to question him. They'd stayed here two months and it seemed that everyone knew them.

He spotted her the moment she walked out, looking distinctly green. He raced over to her, pulling her into his firm embrace, he could hear her sobbing against his shirt.

'What's wrong Meg?' He asked quietly, stoking her hair to calm her down. It took her a moment but she swallowed her tears and pulled away, wiping away the tear streaks. She wasn't wearing makeup. She never did so there was no mascara to smudge.

'I…' She couldn't make the words come out. She wanted them too, but they just wouldn't come. He hugged her again, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Once again she left serenely calm whilst surrounded by him.

'We can talk later, after you've had a drink or something.' She nodded, that was a good idea. Gabe drove them back to their small rented flat and on the way Meg thought over her options. She could tell him the truth and hoped he didn't run or hurt her, she knew he wouldn't but scared her anyway. Or she could lie and hoped it didn't come back to haunt her. But that would mean going against her morals in more than one way.

Gabe softly helped her out of the car, and then carried into heir home when her legs failed to support her. Meg had always been stronger than this; something had to be seriously wrong for her to suddenly become so weak and scared.

He placed the mug of tea in front of her and let her have a moment to herself before taking up the seat opposite her and gazing at her face.

After a moment she took a few sips and allowed herself to slump. It was between her and Gabe now, no one else could hear them, or see them. For some reason she didn't want anyone to see her at the moment, other than Gabe of course. She didn't mind Gabe.

'Meg,' he started uncertainly, 'if it's something bad, then you need to tell me so I can sort it out.'

'It's not bad.' She muttered into her hands, which now covered her face.

'Then what's wrong.'

'Nothings wrong exactly.' She replied hesitantly after a pause.

'Then what's happened?'

'We're going to need to clear out the spare bedroom.' She replied calmly, he looked at her in confusion.

'What?'

'Look Gabe, we weren't careful enough.' It took a moment for it to click and suddenly he found himself without a voice, unable to speak as more emotions than he thought possible filled his mind.

'You mean you're..? I'm going to be..?' He couldn't finish the sentences so Meg did it for him.

'You're going to be a father.' She whispered, both frightened and happy. It took a moment for the words to go to his brain and then he was up off his chair and swinging Meg around in elation.

'This is brilliant news! Oh Meg, you've made me the happiest person in the world!' She smiled shyly as he finally put her down, running his hands through his hair, pacing around with a stupid grin on his face.

'Then it's ok?' Meg asked quietly. He looked at her and saw all her doubts and fears and worries. He saw her uncertainly and confusion. How had this happened? They'd been so careful. He scooted over and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his.

'Look, I'll make sure this works, I'll look after and the kid. I won't let anything happen to you I promise.' He vowed and she nodded, believing every word. They kissed and left to tell Liz, although they were sure the whole town would know within two hours.

Across the road, sitting in a parked car, Noah Bennet saw the happy couple, Sylar who was no longer Sylar and Meg who had changed him for the better for good and wondered what he was doing there, if he was in their place what would he want? He sighed and went against his orders, throwing away his phone after calling his daughter to say he was giving up his job and drove away, hoping that no one would ever return and disturb Gabriel and Megan's peace.

But we all know that hoping only goes so far.

* * *

End of Book 1


End file.
